


To Say a Name: A Tasertricks Drabble

by fairiesbyte



Series: Through All of the Times, Good and Bad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, SO FLUFFY, darcy and loki get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairiesbyte/pseuds/fairiesbyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never called each other by their first name. Not in the whole time they'd known each other. Darcy thought that might be considered a bit odd, but she'd gone her whole life not caring if anything about her seemed a bit odd. So she didn't think that she should start now. And it wasn't like Loki was completely normal, was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Say a Name: A Tasertricks Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting a series...

They never called each other by their first name. Not in the whole time they'd known each other. Darcy thought that might be considered a bit odd, but she'd gone her whole life not caring if anything about her seemed a bit odd. So she didn't think that she should start now. And it wasn't like Loki was completely normal, was it?

Anyway, they actually called each other practically anything except their first names. Well, he only ever called her one thing, and that was always Miss Lewis. It actually annoyed her for a while, the formality of it, well...actually, it freaked her out the first time he said it. But that might have had something to do with the fact that he said it right after he materialized in her apartment, reindeer helmet and all. You know, that had probably been it. Seeing a demigod appear in your living room decked out in full battle regalia, the expression on his face more intense than any mortal face could ever pull off without looking like you'd either swallowed a lemon or had an electric shock. Come to think of it, that usually was what people looked like after she's tasered them. Speaking of tasers, she really should get a new one. Jane used the one she had for a sciencey experiment. She was all, blah blah blah, science, taser, puppy dog eyes, it was the only thing that would work. And as always, Darcy forgave her. She even forgave her for that one time…

Right…back to Loki in the living room. He'd said, "Miss Lewis, I need your help." In his low, totally sexy, british accent and instead of the completely rational and intelligent response she knew Jane would have given, in true Darcy fashion she'd made a gurgling noise and had fallen out of her chair.

It was only a little while after that that she began to get annoyed by it. After all, she considered them friends. She'd helped him help the avengers, hadn't she. Darcy thought that deserved at least a first name basis, if not a cute little pet name. She'd always wanted to be called baby doll...

Anyway, in retaliation in the competition Loki didn't know they were having, she began calling him frost brain, blue balls, reindeer face, prince asshole, you know...completely brilliant, inspired, original insults that anyone could appreciate, and Darcy was actually rather proud of. Though she was a little upset that Tony wouldn't let her use reindeer games, he'd said that it was a patented stark insult, and if she wanted to use it, he'd be perfectly happy to charge her royalties. So she'd started calling him shiny chest, metal butt, etcetera. (Darcy was excellent at insulting nicknames.)

Regardless, of the fact that Loki hadn't been aware of it in the beginning, he soon caught on. And it became a sort of routine for them. Darcy'd call him absurd names, and he was constantly shouting 'Miss Lewis' across the room, so as to be heard over the loud music (Lady Gaga) pulsing in her ears. It was like a game that they both enjoyed immensely. And when they'd become fuck buddies, and eventually began an actual mature adult relationship (which was a first for Darcy, and Loki actually. She'd always been sort of flighty and hesitant to commit, and all of the girls in Asgard apparently preferred Thor to his thinner, darker, and in Darcy's opinion sexier, brother.) , the routine just sort of carried over.

It wasn't until frost brain himself found her bleeding in her apartment that she heard her first name fall from his lips.

He'd ran in - just back from a mission where the alien he was fighting vowed to get his revenge, or something melodramatic like that - and he'd seen her lying on the ground, pressing her hands to her stomach, confused.

"Oh hi reindeer face," she'd mumbled, distracted as she lifted her bloodstained hands to her face and inspected them, "Do you see this?" She asked as he knelt down next to her and took her hands in his. "I'm bleeding."

"What happened?" He whispered. Anger and fear warring for dominance in his eyes.

"And this is new carpet, damn it." She frowned, "this will be so much money to get out-"

"Darcy!" He said suddenly, gripping her arms tightly and she looked up at him in surprise. "I'll replace all of the carpets in your whole house if you just tell me what happened." His whole intimidation thing was ruined at the last second because his voice broke at the end.

"He just came in, and stabbed me. Then he left." She whispered, sobered. "You said my name." Darcy reached up and touched his cheek. "You said my name."

That was when everything went black.

It had only been a minor wound, nothing was permanently damaged. It really wasn't dramatic enough for even Darcy's parents to find out about. But it did prompt a change in her and Loki's relationship.

They developed a new routine.

Around other people they kept up the ruse, calling each other Miss Lewis and Blue Balls. But when they were alone, doing domestic things like eating Chinese takeaway or washing the dishes, they were Loki and Darcy. And that was enough for them.


End file.
